1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to portable hand looms capable of being packaged in a relatively small space and capable of being manufactured of such inexpensive materials, such as cardboard, so as to be considered disposable in nature.
2. Prior Art
Looms used for weaving usually have a base of essentially fixed dimension over which the warp threads are maintained in a taut condition for application of the weft or cross threads. Tension in the warp is generally maintained and controlled by some anciallary means to take into account adjustments required for warp take-up as the weaving progresses as well as warp relaxation when the loom is not being used. Without a means for warp control, looms must be limited in size being restricted to relatively small weavings.
Where compactness is of importance, such as in merchandising of a weaving kit which would include a loom for working a single relatively large weaving and where it is essential to maximize the number of displayed units, a foldable loom, low in cost, of limited use and independent of the size of the finished weaving is of much value.